poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Elements of Harmony
The Elements of Harmony are supernatural artifacts which are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria, though the extent and nature of their power are largely unspecified. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and can presumably only work if wielded by one who possesses the corresponding trait, and only if all are used together. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by pandemonium and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment. List of Elements Element of Magic The Element of Magic is the element of Twilight Sparkle Element of Honesty The Element of Honesty is the element of Applejack Element of Loyalty The Element of Loyalty is the element of Rainbow Dash Element of Laughter The Element of Laughter is the element of Pinkie Pie Element of Generosity The Element of Generosity is the element of Rarity Element of Kindness The Element of Kindness is the element of Fluttershy Element of Empathy The Element of Empathy is the element of Sunset Shimmer Element of Peace The Element of Peace is the element of Starlight Glimmer Element of Acceptance The Element of Acceptance is the element of Spike Element of Humilty The Element of Humilty is the element of Trixie Lulamoon Element of Patience The Element of Patience is the element of Apple Bloom Element of Enthusiasm The Element of Enthusiasm is the element of Sweetie Belle Element of Determination The Element of Determination is the element of Scootaloo Element of Wisdom The Element of Wisdom is the element of Sandbar Element of Friendship The Element of Friendship is the element of Gallus Element of Pride The Element of Pride is the element of Yona Element of Compassion The Element of Compassion is the element of Smolder Element of Knowledge The Element of Knowledge is the element of Ocellus Element of Wonder The Element of Wonder is the element of Silversteam How the Elements of Harmony interact with the Crests *Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Courage, Light - [[Taichi Tai Kamiya|Tai Kamiya]], Kari Kamiya, Agumon, Gatomon *Honesty - Applejack - Reliability (Sincerity in the original version) - Joe Kido, Gomamon *Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Friendship, Hope - [[Yamato Matt Ishida|Matt Ishida]], [[Takeru TK Takaishi|T.K. Takaishi]], Gabumon, Patamon *Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Knowledge - Izzy Izumi, Tentomon *Generosity - Rarity - Sincerity (Purity in the original version) - Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon *Kindness - Fluttershy - Love - Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon How the Elements of Harmony interact with Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team (Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey) *Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Thomas, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, and Skarloey *Honesty - Applejack - Toby, Apple Bloom, Paxton, Kevin, Duck, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Duncan *Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Gordon, Scootaloo, Rusty and Bertie *Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Percy, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) and Bill and Ben *Generosity - Rarity - James, Emily, Annie and Clarabel, Sweetie Belle, Henrietta, Spike the Dragon and Sir Handel *Kindness - Fluttershy - Henry, Edward, Luke, Hiro, Victor, Terence and Stephen How the Elements of Harmony interact with BrerBrian02 Team members *Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Winnie the Pooh, Yogi Bear and Danny *Honesty - Applejack - Eeyore, Boo-Boo Bear and Mr. Peabody *Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Bongo the Circus Bear *Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Tigger and Brer Rabbit *Generosity - Rarity - Rabbit and Benjamin the Elephant *Kindness - Fluttershy - Piglet, Putt-Putt and Rat and Mole How the Elements of Harmony interact with The FT Squad *Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Kyle the Otter, Rudy the Alligator, Dennis the Frog, Cassidy the Pelican, Kimmy the Elephant and Kaytlin the Otter *Honesty - Applejack - Louis the Alligator *Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Zini, Eema, Baylene, Url, Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa *Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Genie *Generosity - Rarity - Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget and Walden *Kindness - Fluttershy - Rex, Elsa, Dweeb and Woog How the Elements of Harmony interact with The Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventure team *Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Emerl, Sora, Xion, Ronald McDonald & Philmac *Honesty - Applejack - Riku, Terra, Donkey Kong, Wreck-It Ralph, Finn the Human, Clemont, Mordecai, Mark Evo & The Movers (Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott) *Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Sonic the Hedgehog, Gmerl, Vanellope von Schweetz, Hamtaro, N.A.N.O. & Everyone *Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Yoshi, Ventus, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Hamburglar, Bonnie, Eddy, Ed & Rigby *Generosity - Rarity - Bijou, Serena, Birdie & Everyone *Kindness - Fluttershy - Ash Ketchum, Yusei, Oxnard, Aqua, Kairi, Double-D, Timmy the Tooth, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Goku, Grimace & Tigerman How the Elements of Harmony interact with Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team *Magic: Twilight Sparkle - Jeffrey, Jaden, Shining Armor, Aqua, *Honesty: Applejack - Scamper , Sassy, Raphael, Kowalski, Blaze , Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Cyborg, Raven, Sasha La Fleur, Chamander, Mittens, Donatello, *Loyalty: Rainbow Dash - Berkeley Beetle , Nails the Spider , Patch, Shadow, Skipper, Bartok , Leonardo, Puss in Boots , Nathan, Manny, Diego, Shira, EVE, Mushu, Robin, Charlie, Itchy, Squirtle, Bolt, Leonardo, Stuart, Kitty Softpaws, Courage, Ozzy, Drix, Buck, *Laughter: Pinkie Pie - The Mask , Batty Koda , Crash and Eddie , Beast Boy , Chance, Rico, Cheshire Cat, Gonzo, Rizzo, Michelangelo, Sid, Sam, Max, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, B.E.N., Pepe the King Prawn, Rhino, Tom, Jerry, Granny Sloth, *Generosity: Rarity - Jesse, Collette, Delilah, May, Ellie *Kindness: Fluttershy - Brain, Private, Peaches, Princess Cadence, Starfire, WALL-E, Chickorita How the Elements of Harmony interact with Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team *Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Yugi/Yami Yugi, *Honesty - Applejack - *Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Scorpio (Experiment 627), *Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Reuben, Joey Wheeler, *Generosity - Rarity - *Kindness - Fluttershy - How the Elements of Harmony interact with Team Sonic and the Mane Nine (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria) *Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Sonic the Hedgehog (Courage), Sunset Shimmer (Empathy) *Honesty - Applejack - Knuckles the Echidna (Reliability), Rouge the Bat (Compassion) *Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Shadow the Hedgehog (Determination), Silver the Hedgehog (Hope) *Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Miles "Tails" Prower (Knowledge), Trixie Lulamoon (Humility) *Generosity - Rarity - Amy Rose (Enthusiasm), Starlight Glimmer (Peace) *Kindness - Fluttershy - Cream the Rabbit (Sincerity), Blaze the Cat (Wisdom) How the Elements of Harmony interact with Jewel Sparkles' Adventure *Magic - Twilight Sparkle- Misty Mysterious, Sunset Shimmer, Abby Cadabby *Honesty - Applejack - Sunny Side Up *Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - April Sunsplash, Francine Frensky *Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Peanut Big Top, Elmo, Grover, Buster Baxter, *Generosity - Rarity - Jewel Sparkles, Muffy Crosswire *Kindness - Fluttershy - Snowy Fairest, Rosita Trivla * In Noah's Adventure Series, Noah Sparkle is the Moble Element of Harmony. Gallery Nine elements of harmony.jpeg|The elements of harmony (Mane 10 version) The Element of Magic.png|The Element of Magic (Twilight Sparkle) Twilight s crown vector by mlp scribbles d6xio1k.png|The Element of Magic (Twilight Sparkle) The Element of Honesty.png|The Element of Honesty (Applejack) The Element of Kindness.png|The Element of Kindness (Fluttershy) The Element of Laughter.png|The Element of Laughter (Pinkie Pie) The Element of Generosity.png|The Element of Generosity (Rarity) The Element of Loyalty.png|The Element of Loyalty (Rainbow Dash) Element of Acceptance.png|The Element of Acceptance (Spike) Element of Patience.png|The Element of Patience (Apple Bloom) Element of Enthusiasm.png|The Element of Enthusiasm (Sweetie Belle) Element of Determination.png|The Element of Determination (Scootaloo) Sunset Shimmer's Crown.png|The Element of Empathy (Sunset Shimmer) Element of Peace.png|The Element of Peace (Starlight Glimmer) Element of Humilty.png|The Element of Humilty (Trixie Lulamoon) Elementos de la Armonia.png Crests and Elements.png See also Crests Category:Magical objects Category:Treasures Category:Items Category:Universal Protection